


哑巴卧底 9

by nsuxbeghxo



Series: 哑巴卧底 [1]
Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsuxbeghxo/pseuds/nsuxbeghxo





	哑巴卧底 9

哑巴卧底 9  
清楚地看着肉刃在身体里进出，重力的作用，一次比一次深入，“九龙～嗯……”好热，脸上红得发烫，身上躁得发烫，身后被干得发烫。“好热啊～”手摸着身前的挺立，刚碰到柱身旁的囊袋，“啊～……”  
碾着穴道里的那个点，每次冲击都准确地顶在那一点，享受地听着变了调的呻吟，看着你红红的眼角像刚哭过，情动的样子让人想更用力地欺负。加速地抽插了几十下，交合处双球拍打着穴口边的软肉，发出“啪!啪!”的响声。  
“啊～舒服……嗯……啊！”猛地被按在台上，胸前火热的乳头蹭在冰冷的台面上，刺激着敏感的神经，“哈啊～!用力～啊～”跪趴在台子上，两只手被控制在身后，霸道的人，每一丝快感都必须是你来掌握。  
一只手握住零零的两只手，轻而易举，腾出的手来到胯间，之前怪我忽视了这里，怎么能让你自己来呢？包住硬得发烫的小零零，很客观的size，想必驰骋在人身上的时候和你的身手一样厉害，手上不停撸动，胯间更加卖力，对得起你居人身下的委屈。  
整个人如同溺水，被一浪接一浪的情潮掀翻，全身上下都带着酥酥麻麻的快感，你是唯一的氧气，牵动我所有的呼吸，任何的欢愉都来自你，“九龙!我要你～给我～啊……”  
后入式是最原始的姿势，触发人不想压抑的兽性，“呃!”大动作出入，仿佛不知疲惫的雄狮，拿出撕咬猎物的力道。  
“啪啪啪!”  
肉体碰撞的拍打声，纵欲淫靡的喘息声。  
“呃～……哈～嗯……要到了!”  
“啪啪啪!啪啪啪!”  
“啊——！”  
冲入云霄的释放。  
迟迟埋在穴口不愿离开的巨物把精液一滴不落地封进贪吃的小穴。  
“靠～我被自己的精液洗了个澡!”被人翻身，无力地摊着，一根手指都懒得动。太爽了!还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。  
看着斑驳的肌肤，浮现一抹坏笑，对着人的嘴吻下去。  
“等……”清楚地感觉身体里埋着的小兄弟开始放大，“唔～你……”手抵在胸前，想把人推开。扭动着腰往后退，偏偏成了助力，肉刃强硬如初，自己又退无可退。  
任尔东南西北风，我自岿然不动。  
“嗯～别……”没力气了，太累了。  
手指揉到胸前，在颤抖的乳尖上点着‘放心，不做了。帮你清理，好好洗澡。’抽出精神抖擞的凶器，抱起零零，轻手轻脚地放进浴池里，试好水温，认真清洗，不再有多余动作，甚至连清理后面的时候都干脆利落。  
九龙帮自己擦着身上的水，看着他下身高高立起的硬物，有些不好意思，箭在弦上却要隐而不发，都是男人，这滋味儿不好受，心知肚明。  
身上擦干了，头发也不滴水了。把人抱到床上，吹头发。发丝柔软且有韧性，穿梭在指缝间，带着浴室里的温热。  
在心里犹豫了许久，头发都吹干了，被扶着躺下，“九龙……”  
听到软糯的调子，坐在床边，注视着，只有深情，等着小人儿的下文。  
心跳得厉害，手臂支起身子，头凑到他胯间，全程不敢看他眼睛。伸出舌头，舔了下青紫的巨根。  
迅速捞起伏在腿间的脑袋，喘着粗气，这小家伙对自己的魅力真是一无所知。指尖敲在他俏丽的小鼻子，‘舍不得’，起身去了浴室。爱你，自不会轻看你。舍得你承受在我身下，舍不得你撕裂受伤，舍得你我尽情欢愉，舍不得你低头取悦。即使你愿意为我放下自尊，我也不愿意你舍弃那部分自己。因为放不下你，所以其他的都可以放下。  
九龄看着九龙的背影，一时红了眼眶。楠楠，你这么好，我怎么办呢？


End file.
